


Christmas Dare

by castielofasgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 'cause someone needed to get these blockheads together, Avengers: the sitcom, Christmas with the Avengers, Drunk Avengers, I'm Sorry Thor, M/M, Mistletoe, Nat and Sam team up for mischief, Truth or Dare, also somehow thor didn't end up in this fic when i wrote it and i didn't notice til now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielofasgard/pseuds/castielofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken game of truth or dare at the Avengers Christmas party leads Steve and Bucky under the mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a fic prompt on tumblr a while back, so thanks to whoever it was that requested mistletoe stucky, I don't remember who you are....

The annual Avengers Christmas party was at its peak in Avengers Tower. Many glasses of eggnog and champagne had been consumed, resulting in some rather obnoxious renditions of Christmas carols by Clint and Tony, Natasha being decked in tinsel and garlands because according to Clint she was "the queen and the queen must be covered in this shiny shit", and finally a game of truth or dare which may or may not have been Sam's idea (he would never 'fess up afterwards).

"It's your turn, Steve. Truth or dare?" Natasha asked.

Steve pondered for a minute. His super-soldier metabolism meant he was barely feeling a buzz and was far more mentally coherent than anyone else in the room and was still capable of rationalizing his best options. The truth questions had ranged from stupid questions like "do you sleep naked" to vaguely uncomfortable personal questions like "where's the weirdest place you've had sex" (this one was directed at Tony and really shouldn't have been because his resulting anecdote wasted a good five minutes of their lives and they all hoped they were too drunk to remember it in the morning). The dares had been escalating in wildness throughout the game and Steve, being the daredevil he was, decided to take his chances despite the likelihood that Bucky would give him an exasperated scolding.

"Dare," he announced.

"Oh no..." Bucky groaned, just as Steve predicted.

Natasha grinned and thought for a moment, eying Steve calculatingly.

"Okay, I've got one," she said. "Kiss Barnes under the mistletoe."

Steve's heart leapt into his throat. This was so far from what he was expecting. Jump off the balcony? Easy. Do the macarena in his underwear? Sure. But kiss his best friend who he had been pining for since... well, forever? In front of everyone? 

"Might as well get this over with, Stevie," Bucky said, getting up and going to the mistletoe.

Steve set down his eggnog and followed Bucky hesitantly, willing himself not to give anything away. _It's just a kiss, Rogers, you can do it. Just a kiss._ He looked up at the mistletoe over their heads, then back at Bucky, who was watching him with a little smirk on his face.

"Ready?"

"Sure," said Steve, trying desperately to ignore the butterflies flying frantically around his stomach.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Bucky's. The sweetness of eggnog mixed with the bitter twinge of alcohol lingered on Bucky's breath and intoxicated him more than any number of drinks could. He didn't want to stop but knew he must or risk giving away his secret. But when he went to pull away, he was surprised to find Bucky pulling him back in. This wasn't just a quick, chaste peck on the lips for a dare. Bucky was... well... enjoying it. Steve's heart leapt in his chest again and he let his arms snake around Bucky's waist, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, someone loudly and deliberately cleared their throat and Steve and Bucky broke apart. 

"Uh, is there something you guys wanted to tell us?" Bruce teased.

Steve glanced at Bucky, who was blushing as much as he surely was himself. 

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I just got myself a boyfriend," said Bucky.

"You are definitely not wrong," Steve replied.

Sam and Natasha high-fived.

"Mission accomplished," they announced in unison.

 


End file.
